


Pilgrimage

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Banter, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Demons, Fallen Angels, Frenemies, M/M, Power Play, Wings, Yuleporn, Yuletide 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: When Lucifer had announced that he was paying a visit to Amenadiel, Maze had rolled her eyes at him. "Good luck with that," she'd muttered, giving him a little wave. "That asshole hasn't called me since he moved."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunealyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunealyc/gifts).



When Lucifer had announced that he was paying a visit to Amenadiel, Maze had rolled her eyes at him. "Good luck with that," she'd muttered, giving him a little wave. "That asshole hasn't called me since he moved."

Well, that was the problem, wasn't it? No one had seen him since leaving LA. Amenadiel had called once, a few weeks ago, and Lucifer hadn't responded; he was deeply annoyed that for all Amenadiel's "family first" spiel when Mother was around, the moment she was gone, he'd moved out to the suburbs. There hadn't been any calls, emails, or even letters from him since. According to Lucifer's discussion with Dr. Linda, the next step was up to him.

Lucifer hated the Coast Road. Too many idiots driving at rational speeds around twisting bends made driving a chore. But apparently his brother had found something to do up north, trading the bright lights of LA for a small hovel in a small-ish town, and the Coast Road was the best way there. No doubt whatever he was doing was something boring, like the little town he lived in was boring, because Amenadiel was boring like that.

The house was small and ranch-like, one of those ubiquitous tract houses that had sprung up in middle of last century. Not one of the cool ones, oh no. This was one very standard ranch home, classically Californian, with its flat roof and unpretentious yet welcoming appearance. 

What a crock of advertising B.S. Lucifer wouldn't spend a night in a place like this, and couldn't understand why Amenadiel would live here. At least this house wasn't painted a horrendous color like that regrettable electric blue one across the street, but boring white was little better. A tiny dab of color would have made it stand out, but that was Amenadiel for you: pretending to be nice and clean on the surface, while underneath lurked a seething pit of jealousy, rage, and self-loathing.

Oh, say—maybe he had picked up something from Dr. Linda after all.

The house did have an unexpectedly attractive yard. There were trees old enough to shade a paving stone courtyard, with a bench and small pond making the place almost inviting; whoever had added that had obviously been trying for the whole home oasis look. But the drought had taken its toll - the fountain was dry and the grass brown, all the life drained out of it. 

Amenadiel was seated on the bench reading some sort of book, looking California casual in sunglasses, jeans, and a skin-tight T-shirt. He looked up as Lucifer pulled the car up. Lucifer thought about going back to LA then, as technically he had seen Amenadiel, but the thought of the traffic was rather daunting.

Amenadiel closed his book and walked down the drive, knocking on the car's window. Lucifer rolled it down. "Well?" Amenadiel asked. "Checking up on me, brother?" His voice dripped cold disdain. "I thought you didn't like the country life."

"I'm thinking about it. All of that fresh air."

Amenadiel's smile was a ghost of itself. "Knock if you do decide to come in. I'm going to get some ice water."

"You could at least offer me a drink, you know!" Lucifer yelled after him, and Amenadiel flipped him off in response. Nice that his brother was adapting so well to Earth.

#####

Once Amenadiel handed him a proper drink, Lucifer allowed that the place was not so terrible after all. He'd been positive that Amenadiel would have succumbed to some sort of guilt-ridden hermitage by now, and the place would be furnished with rocks, ash, and sackcloth. With maybe a cat o’ nine tails or two stowed near the fireplace so that he could scourge himself whenever he got the urge.

Which wouldn't be a bad idea, now that Lucifer thought about it. He had a good hand with a cat when he set his mind to it and an even better one when he didn't have to show restraint. If Amenadiel wanted to play at being eternally punished, Lucifer would be more than happy to help out.

The place was a little bright for it. A large open living room/dining room looked out on a fenced back yard, which was a good option when one chose to get naked first and thought about windows after. There was a big-ass TV on the wall, with a large leather couch squatting in front of it and a “conversational grouping” of chairs beside it. 

Nothing looked new or fresh -- in fact, everything looked a bit worn -- and not a stick of it was in Amenadiel's taste. Something was going on. Dr. Linda was right to have sent him here. His hellish senses were tingling. 

"So, does it meet your expectations?" Amenadiel put the whisky back under the counter. "You haven't said a single thing since you came inside, and that isn't like you, Luci. What are you really here for?"

"Can't I just be here to see how my brother is getting along?" Lucifer smiled and took a sip of his drink. Smooth, with some good peaty notes. He'd call the whisky comfortable too.

"Right." Amenadiel crossed his arms over his chest. "Because we have always been so close. Did our father send you here?"

Lucifer really didn't see the need to lie. "Dr. Linda." He padded over to one of the kitchen chairs and swung into it. "You know, these are really quite comfortable.” 

Amenadiel gave a self-depreciating half-laugh and dropped his hands to his sides. "Yeah. Linda makes sense." 

"You know how she is."

"I do, thanks." Amenadiel brushed by Lucifer, sending a little thrill up Lucifer's spine, then plopped down on the couch. "Whatever, Luci. I'm tired. You've seen me, so you can tell Linda that I'm okay."

"She's worried about you." Lucifer felt a flash of something deep in his stomach and realized that he was a bit concerned too. "I'm worried about you. This place doesn't seem like…you."

"Well, maybe I've changed. Maybe I'm into shabby chic and mid-century modern now." He flipped the TV on and surfed over to some sports network. "You can let yourself out."

"This isn't really about Dad, is it?"

"Sure it is."

"But that's not why you called me."

"That was weeks ago." Amenadiel shifted around so he could see Lucifer. "I was weak, that's all. I just wanted…" He looked away. "Doesn't matter. It was stupid."

"What was stupid?" Lucifer slid onto the floor near him, staring at Amenadiel the whole time. He was tempted to push, to find out the real reason Amenadiel had called, but he was trying to create some trust with his family, and this seemed like a good place to start. He'd force Amenadiel to tell him without resorting to his powers. He'd do it simply by being a jerk.

He patted Amenadiel's thigh. "Don't be embarrassed. I know it was a booty call. I'm sorry I couldn't come over until now."

"The hell?"

"Exactly." Lucifer unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, neatly laying it on one of the chairs next to the couch. He stood up, heeled off his shoes, and started working on his belt.

"Luci!" Amenadiel looked aghast. 

"Luci, what? Luci, please kiss me? Luci, please fuck me? Luci, please let me fuck you? I am down with any of that. I love sex, in all its forms." He titled his head to the side as he dropped the rest of the clothing on the chair. "Is that why you didn't call Maze? Because you were afraid she'd kick your ass if you gave her a booty call?" He held his arms out wide and turned so Amenadiel could take a good look at him. "Do you have lube in the bedroom, brother? I have a couple of single use packets if we need them." He fished them out of his clothing and tossed them onto the coffee table. "There now. Good to go."

"Don't fuck with me. We had the same parents, but I am not your brother. We are not the same." Amenadiel spit the words out past clenched teeth. "My own father turned against me. He made me less than I was. He took everything from me."

"Boo-hoo. Mine did too. So you lost your wings for a while. I cut my own off." Lucifer turned around so that Amenadiel could see the tattoo again. "Father forgave you. Your wings grew back." He slapped his own back, right above the tattoo. "Mine never will."

"You wanted it," Amenadiel growled as he stood up. "I never did." He stepped in close, looming over Lucifer, tension wrapped around him like a wire. "You wanted them gone."

"Damn right, I wanted them gone." Lucifer didn't even blink. He finished his drink and set the glass on the coffee table. He'd need to get Amenadiel some proper whisky glasses at some point in the future. "They never represented who I was. They were just something I was born with, bits that made me an angel at birth." He twitched his shoulders, enjoying the sensation of not having wings there while Amenadiel glowered at him. "They were a lie, and I didn't need to live that kind of lie anymore."

"You wanted to be human." He didn't move away; if anything, Amenadiel pressed in closer. As usual, Amenadiel, leader of the armies, was using physical intimidation to shut down a conversation. "LA is your home, not mine. Angels live in the Silver City, and I live here. What does that make me, Luci? Who am I?"

He was forceful and commanding and utterly sexy while he talked; parts of Lucifer were standing up and taking notice. "You're still you, but I didn't want to look like something I wasn't. I'm no angel, Amenadiel. I never was."

"If I'm an angel, I'm a fallen one. I can never go back."

Lucifer wasn't sure if Amenadiel was going to kiss him or punch him; for a moment it could have gone either way. Then the air went out of Amenadiel, and he took a step back, a small tremor visibly running through his body. 

Pity, sex would have been interesting.

Oh, why not.

Lucifer slid forward, following Amenadiel's path, and Amenadiel wasn't looking away. "You like this, don't you, Amenadiel. You know fallen angels get to have lots of sex." He stroked his fingers up Amenadiel's muscled stomach and chest, as he threaded his naked legs between Amenadiel's jeans-clad thighs. "It could have been a booty call."

"No, it wasn't." Amenadiel growled, capturing Lucifer's hand and pulling it down to his side. "Now, though. Now's good." Amenadiel brushed his lips against the base of Lucifer's neck. "Funny, you still taste divine."

"I'm wicked, not divine." He arched up into the feel of the caress, his head starting to swim as sensation overtook him. He loved being touched like this, and he loved touching others. "I'm happy to prove it to you." 

"Yeah, you are wicked, aren't you?" He bit down slightly, making Lucifer tingle. Oh, Maze had taught him well. "Tempting, manipulative, and self-obsessed." Amenadiel let go of him and stripped off his shirt, shoes, and pants. "You do this sort of thing all the time."

His body ached with need. "Not all the time, but I give it a good try." He grabbed one of the packets of lube from the table and tore it open. "Let's see what I can show you with this." All it took was a few twists in just the right way, and Amenadiel lost control, his dark brown wings unfurling around them as his illusion of humanity shattered.

The moment the feathers touched his skin, Lucifer groaned. He’d forgotten what it was like to be held like this, the feel of feathers and bone brushing against his skin. He didn't want the damn things himself, but to be touched by the divine like that, wrapped and stroked and caressed in the most intimate fashion - wow. His whole body arched into the experience on its own, and Lucifer thought he might have whited out, just from the feel of it.

Amenadiel noticed, of course, turning the tables on him immediately. "You liked that, didn't you? Let's see what else I can make you do." 

Lucifer landed on his back on the couch, with Amenadiel threaded between his thighs. "Here, brother. How does this feel?" 

It wasn't gentle. Amenadiel drove them both, hard and fast, burning through whatever he was feeling. Lucifer didn't care, moving with whatever Amenadiel wanted, enjoying the sensation of being taken and used. He stretched and rubbed against whatever was available, while Amenadiel groaned and sweated above him. 

"If you don't get me to the bedroom," Lucifer gasped, "you'll have to explain the stains to whoever you rented this stuff from."

"Crap," Amenadiel said, thrusting even harder. "How do you even - Fine." He pressed deeper into Lucifer as he reached around and pulled Lucifer in close to his chest. "How many times have you done it in flight?"

He launched into the air, shoving his cock deep into Lucifer; Lucifer shuddered and mewled as the sensation threaded through him like an electrical storm. He had no resistance now, nothing to shove against, as Amenadiel hovered, the sound and feel of his wings overlaying everything.

#####

"That was weird," Amenadiel said at last, staring up at the rotating ceiling fan of the bedroom.

"Even for me," Lucifer agreed with a small laugh, running his hand down Amenadiel's chest. "I was fabulous tonight."

Amenadiel rolled over to look at him. "Like I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, come on. I'm a great lay! Don't overthink it." Lucifer patted Amenadiel's thigh, enjoying the strength and resistance under his hand. He may have stroked a bit too much, as Amenadiel gave him a questioning look. "I guess I should be going." He looked around the room for his clothing. "Usually I am much better about taking my clothes off in such a way as I can get to them easily."

"You did, but, uhm." Amenadiel flushed. "I kinda dragged you back here."

Lucifer grinned. He loved it when he could get Amenadiel off base. "We did give those wings a workout, didn't we?"

"Oh, yeah." Amenadiel tried to be sober, but he cracked up part of the way through whatever he was saying as the doorbell rang. "I'll just get that."

"Great idea. Put on some trousers first. Humans get all weird about nudity sometimes." Lucifer flopped back on the bed and stretched out as Amenadiel found his jeans. Best. Workout. Ever. Maze was absolutely right about enthusiasm making up for experience.

Amenadiel looked puzzled as he came back to the bedroom holding a package in one hand and a wad of Lucifer's clothing in the other. "I think it's from Maze."

"Ah. Probably lube, then. She has a good sense of timing about these things." He snapped his fingers, and Amenadiel tossed Lucifer his clothes. 

"So, do you think you might come back to LA sometime?" Lucifer tried to be causal about asking as he dressed. "This place is hideous."

Amenadiel shrugged. "Maybe."

Lucifer looked questioningly at him. "Maybe?"

Finally, Amenadiel smiled. "Yes."

"Excellent. If you come by Lux Tuesday night, we have a Cosmo drink special." It was Amenadiel's favorite drink, and Lucifer had teased him about it a lot in the past. Which is why it was now the Tuesday night special.

Amenadiel immediately stood a little straighter. "Really?"

"Absolutely. It used to be ladies’ night, but I hate all that gender conformance bullshit, so now it's Calypso night. It's quite festive."

"I'm sure." Amenadiel hesitated a second, then it all came out in a rush. "I don't get it, Luci. I wish I did. When my wings…mottled, faded, disintegrated, whatever you want to call it, I was in pain the whole time. I called you because I thought they might never grow back. "

"Oh." Lucifer carefully finished tying his shoe. "Maybe it's best I didn't answer, then. I couldn't tell you how to live with something you despise."

Amenadiel didn't seem to be listening. "I needed to know how I could live with myself if that happened to me. I needed to live on my own, without anyone there to see me." He looked away, then seemed to steel himself and turned back to Lucifer. "How do you do it, Luci. How do you live without them?"

"Better than I lived with them," he snapped. "I'm sure you would have survived."

Silence fell between them again. Lucifer was dressed and ready to go; he'd done this walk of shame many times before, and rather enjoyed it. Hopefully there would be a neighbor or two out to stare at him as he left Amenadiel's place. But he couldn't quite leave it like this. "What are you doing out here, anyway? You know you could have just stayed with me in LA. We're still family you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess." He took a deep breath, and finally looked back at Lucifer. "I teach religion on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I'll have to come after class, but I'll be there Tuesday night."

"Great. I'll let Maze know. So she can put in supplies." He kissed Amenadiel on the cheek as he left, and felt Amenadiel grab his hand and squeeze it. 

Whatever happened, they would survive it together. They didn't need to say anything else.

 

The End.


End file.
